Surpasser les Limites Humaines
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi / Kira envoie Ken et Kôjiro en pleine nature pour un entraînement 'spécial'


Disclaimer: Les personnages de Captain Tsubasa ne m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : yaoï

Résumé : Kira envoie Ken et Kôjiro en pleine nature pour un entraînement 'spécial'

_Hebichu.

* * *

_

**Surpasser les Limites Humaines**

* * *

C'est un torrent, c'est quasiment la fin du monde...  
Le temps des moussons... Je cours, suivi de Ken, on a intérêt à se trouver un coin au sec, parce qu'on va attraper la crève ! Mais comment en est-on arrivé là, hein ? Je ferme les yeux et serre le poing, alors que je murmure son nom…

Kira était entré dans le vestiaire alors qu'on était en train de se changer, il m'avait attrapé par le bras en criant, ça avait fait mal, très mal, je n'avais rien pu faire. J'avais embrassé un casier, je me rappelle, je saignais, il avait failli me péter le nez. Il était furieux, très furieux. Il n'avait jamais été tendre, je m'en étais pris des roustes, mais ça a forgé le Tigre que je suis devenu ; mais là, là, il avait vraiment voulu me faire mal ! Sa main avait porté la bouteille de Saké à ses lèvres, et il l'avait finie d'un trait. Il me semble que Ken s'était approché pour savoir ce qu'il se passait... il avait fait une remarque à Kira, qui lui avait envoyé un coup de poing. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Ma main avait lâché mon nez et je l'avais fusillé du regard, pourquoi frapper Ken comme ça ?

- C'était quoi ce match, c'était quoi ces tirs, des tirs de fillettes ! Tu sais ce que j'ai vu des gradins ? Un crétin avec un ballon ! On aurait cru une drag queen en train de faire de l'haltérophilie! C'était quoi ce jeu, hein ? »

Il m'avait re-plaqué contre le mur, avec force, j'avais l'impression d'être ballotté comme un fétu de paille. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son étreinte, alors, pas le choix, un coup de boule, mais même pas, juste un mal de crâne pour ma part ! Kira m'avait regardé avec le sourire, serrant sa main autour de mon cou.

- Où est le Tigre que j'ai déniché, celui qui attaquait comme un requin, pour déchiqueter ses adversaires, et leurs faire peur, au point que plus jamais, ils n'ont remis de crampons de leur vie ! J'ai payé 2 900 yens ma place, pour voir quoi, hein ? Tu t'es ridiculisé ! Maintenant que tu as ta bourse, que t'as ton beau maillot de la Tôho, t'en fais plus une ! Et toi Ken, c'est comme ça que je t'ai entraîné à rattraper les balles ? On aurait dit un macaque, j'espère que ton père à vu ça, ça a dû lui faire plaisir ! On me dira, mais c'était un match amiiiicale ! Je vous en foutrais des amicales moi, c'est les vacances, non ? Vous venez avec moi, tout les deux ! »

Il nous avait pas laissé le temps, il me serra plus fort le cou, et j'avais dû me mettre à genoux, il était en train de m'étouffer... J'avais un collier, un collier, et je devais obéir. Alors j'ai suivi, et Ken m'avait suivi...  
C'était comme si j'avais une laisse autour du cou, j'ai avancé, juste derrière lui, j'étais faible et on est monté dans un avion, on ne savait pas où on allait comme ça. Le voyage a duré cinq heures, on a pris un taxi et on est tombé en plein milieu d'une forêt.

- Vous voyez la montagne là-bas, je vous y attendrais cinq jours, après je me casse, je vous laisse ça, interdiction de les toucher avec vos mains, vous me les ramenez entiers, de l'autre coté ! »

Il était parti, en nous laissant avec deux ballons. C'était... immense, on devait passer à travers ça, monter le long de la montagne, sans rien... L'ancien moi n'aurait pas bronché, mais là, je me sentais, comme minuscule. J'entendais en écho le cri d'un tigre qui rugissait, au fin fond de ma mémoire, pris au piège de liens que j'ai tissé après… l'accident.

_1er jour_

On s'amusait, on courait droit devant, maintenant qu'on avançait, on avait l'impression que c'était facile, le ballon est notre ami, non ? C'est ce que répétait Tsubasa, il avait pas tord ! Et nous aussi, on est pote, alors tout allait bien ! Nous n'étions pas seuls…

_2ème jour_

Après une nuit glacée, nous courions droit devant, le moral était moins bon, on commençait à avoir faim, mais ce n'était pas encore la mort... Deux jeunes… en pleines formes, on avait de quoi tenir encore un peu !

_3ème jour_

La fatigue, grosse fatigue, on était pas à la moitié du chemin, y'avait de plus en plus de bestioles, on se faisait piquer par des trucs inconnus, et puis on est arrivé dans un marrais. C'était l'enfer des sangsues, le Tigre que j'avais été, s'enfonçait dans la fange hideuse et se sentait assailli, sans Ken j'aurais abandonné là. Sa main m'avait tiré de là-dedans, et de l'autre côté de cette pataugeoire, il avait fallut retirer ces choses répugnantes. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il nous avait laissé un briquet ! Tirez là-dessus ça s'en va pas, brûlez la, elle s'en va tout seule... enfin voilà...  
Une fois débarrassé de ses choses, on avait continué de courir. Avant que la nuit soit noire, on avait trouvé une chute d'eau, on s'était baigné, on avait lavé nos affaires, et on avait pu boire de l'eau potable, enfin ! On revivait ! Trois jours à cavaler dans la boue, la chaleur et les marais. Il fallait bien ça ! On avait réussi à trouver des baies, mais on avait pas voulu les manger... c'était peut-être pas comestible ! _Il_ me l'avait interdit, je pensais qu'_il_ était encore prisonnier de ses liens, mais au fur et à mesure des heures, des jours, je l'entendais de plus en plus distinctement…

_4ème jour_

On avait trouvé un noyer ! J'avais fait le stock dans mon T-shirt, j'avançais torse nu, mais au moins on avait de quoi manger ! On les ouvrait avec des pierres, j'avais l'impression d'être un homme de Cro-Magnon. Mais voilà, c'est là que c'est arrivé, tout d'un coup, il faisait noir, tout à coup le tonner a grondé, et la pluie est tombée du ciel.  
C'était hypra froid, voir gelé, et on cherche à se cacher. On débutait notre montée de montagne, et heureusement on a trouvé une sorte de grotte, on y est entré... et voilà, on grelotte de froid. Ken n'est pas aussi résistant que moi, la montée est dure pour lui, je le prends dans mes bras.

- Ça va ? »  
- J'ai froid... »

On y voit pas grand chose, j'avance doucement, y'a peut-être un truc à faire flamber... rien ? Vraiment rien ? Avec le bois dehors on va pas faire grand chose de bien... c'est tout trempé !

- Déshabille-toi ! »  
- Quoi ? »  
- Grouille ! »

Je fais de même, on va se tenir chaud comme ça, je le serre contre moi, très fort, je le frictionne, ça va aller, je n'arrête pas de lui murmurer ça...  
Ça caille vraiment ! J'allume le briquet c'est la seul source de chaleur qu'on a... J'ai envie de bastonner Kira on y sera jamais demain ! Par chance la lumière du briquet me fait voir un truc au fond de la cavité... ça devait être la niche d'un ours ou un truc comme ça, y'a pleins de paille, et ça, ça va brûler ! Je rassemble le tout, et j'allume. J'approche Ken de la chaleur, mets nos habits pas loin du feu pour qu'ils sèchent, et je le serre dans mes bras alors que pour alimenter le feu, je casse les noix qui nous restent. On mange en silence, le feu crépite, ça ne sent pas très bon, mais qu'importe on a de la chaleur, Ken est un peu mieux, je le sens moins crispé.

- Ça va mieux ? »  
- Hum... merci... Tu crois vraiment qu'on y sera demain ? C'est pas pour me plaindre, mais je commence à avoir du mal à te suivre Kô… »  
- Si il le faut je te porterais, mais je te jure qu'on y sera ! »

Des fois je me dis que je suis un beau parleur, mais quelque chose en moi n'accepte pas et n'acceptera pas cette défaite ! Le Tigre ne peut pas abandonner. Cette force que je croyais perdue commence lentement à ré envahir mon corps. C'est chaud, puissant, et c'est fait pour gagner. Un Tigre, sauvage et indomptable, un Tigre fort et rugissant, toutes griffes dehors, les yeux pleins de fougue, de dangerosité, hum… Kira a encore réussi à le réveiller ! Pourquoi il n'y a que lui ? Je suis ailleurs, Ken me parle mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus, je lui souris, un espèce de sourire carnassier, la bête a pris possession de moi, et je le sais déjà… _il_ vaincra…

- Kô ? Kôjiro ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Sa main passe devant les yeux du Tigre, _il_ la regarde, je sens la queue du Tigre battre la même cadence,_ il_ attaquera, qui ? Quand ? Je ne le sais pas encore, je ne devine ses actions que lors des matchs, parce que Kôjiro Hyûga et _lui_ se complètent une fois sur le terrain, l'un dans l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, l'un dominant l'autre. _Il_ n'aurait pas dû revenir. C'est moi qui l'ai effacé, moi, quand sa bestialité s'est abattue sur Takeshi. J'aurais pu le tuer… non, _il_ aurait pu le tuer, pourquoi ? Parce que le Tigre est dangereux. Parce que c'est un être sanguinaire… Je commence à perdre le contrôle face à _lui_… et j'ai peur pour Ken…  
Je le sens gronder au fond de moi, Ken est le seul qui a un pouvoir sur lui, comme un espèce de dresseur d'animaux sauvages. Je ne sais pas où il a déniché ce pouvoir, mais le Tigre n'aime pas ça, _il_ n'aime pas être dominé, je le sais, _il_ est plus fort que moi à ce niveau. J'essaye de détourner les yeux, mais ils restent obstinément scotchés sur la main de Ken, puis son bras, son épaule, son cou…  
Le psychologue de l'école m'a dit une chose, un secret, un terrible secret, et oui, quand on agresse un camarade, à l'envoyer à l'hosto pendant un mois, on y passe, devant lui, le juge suprême de la netteté psychique ! Je me souviens… Il m'a dit… que le Tigre c'était moi qui l'avait crée, pour montrer que j'étais fort, capable de me démerder seul, de travailler, d'être l'homme de la famille. Sans le Tigre, Kôjiro aurait échoué. J'ai crée une bête sauvage, et elle est devenue plus forte que son créateur. C'est ma rage interne, tout ce que mon inconscient a gardé en lui, bien caché, le Tigre s'en nourrit et devient de plus en plus fort grâce à cela.  
C'est une drôle d'histoire, je ne l'ai pas cru, et j'en reste septique, qui il est pour me balancer ça, hein ?  
_Il_ rugit…

- J'étais ailleurs, pardon… »

Ce n'est pas moi qui aie dit ça ? Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas moi ! Je regarde autour de moi, je le sais, je le sens, il va se passer quelque chose, et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, j'ai plaqué Ken par terre, _il_ l'a plaqué,_ il_ le dévore du regard, et_ il_ va lui faire du mal.

- Kô ? »

_Il_ fait non de la tête, un sourire, très long, très, très long, avec cet arrière goût de danger, ce n'est plus Kô erreur Ken ! Le même sourire qu'avait du rencontrer Takeshi… Le Tigre est sournois…  
Ken a compris, je le lis dans ses yeux, mais si je le peux, _lui_ aussi… _Il_ se jette sur lui, j'assiste à ce qui suit, à ce qu'_il_ lui fait, ce qu'_il_ fait à MON ami. Il y a peut-être de la chance dans cet élan d'horreur… c'est qu'ici, c'est la vrai vie, je ne me métamorphoserais pas en tigre, je ne broierais pas ses os, je ne mangerais pas sa chaire, enfin… je l'espère ! Pour l'instant _il_ le frappe, Ken se défend, il ne riposte pas, il ne doit pas, ou alors il doit m'assommer d'un seul coup, car en frappant le Tigre on sait à quoi s'attendre… _Il_ hurle… des obscénités, je ne savais pas que je connaissais autant d'insultes. C'est un flot de grossièreté…  
_Il_ s'arrête enfin, Ken a fait quelque chose, a dit quelque chose…  
Le Tigre le regarde, _il_ ne rugit plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, mais ça a suffit pour l'apaiser. Ken caresse sa joue en souriant, il me gratouille le cou, comme il le ferait avec un chat, un gros chat certes, et bipède, je me sens bien, _il_ se sent bien, j'enfonce mes ongles dans sa chaire…

- Ken… »

J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a dit, comprendre, mais j'ai peur qu'il me prenne pour un fou si je le lui dis. Le Tigre est devenue une autre personnalité de mon être, nous sommes deux, nous sommes dangereux… Il sourit et ébouriffe mes cheveux.

- Promis… »

Une promesse faite entre le Tigre et lui, j'en suis jaloux, jaloux ! Mais peut-être que c'est ce qu'_il_ attendait de son dresseur. _Il_ pose sa tête contre son cou, et y enfouit sa figure. On respire le parfum de sa peau, on caresse son dos. Nous sommes à lui et à personne d'autre ! Ken nous berce, tendrement, on sent son cœur battre, c'est un délice, un vrai délice, le Tigre grogne un peu, _il_ n'aime pas trop qu'on le materne.

- Ken ? … Pardon… »

Pardon pour les coups, la douleur, la méchanceté qui l'a animé. Le Tigre mord son cou, mes mains le caressent, je l'embrasse, c'est une valse étrange qu'il se passe en moi. Le Tigre, Kôjiro, les deux ensembles, pour la première fois depuis sa création, nos deux nous sont enfin reliés… Ken se laisse faire, il nous sourit. Nous sourions aussi, ce soir, dans cette grotte, on ne dormira pas, on fera de lui notre Ken, rien qu'à nous ! Le seul être sur terre capable de nous réunir. Nous l'aimerons, le protègerons, nous nous le partagerons.

- Je… t… vous aime tout les deux… »

C'est ce qu'il a dit, quand nous avons fait de lui notre compagnon. Je sais, les Tigres sont solitaires, ils se prennent des femelles pour assurer la descendance de la race. Pour nous il n'y aura que Ken… Rien que lui…

_5ème jour_

Je cours, Ken sur mon dos, je manie les deux balles, nan ce n'est pas vraiment moi, c'est _lui_, _il_ est déchaîné, tellement qu'_il_ en bondit sur les ballons. C'est une machine à vaincre, une fois près du point de rencontre je lâche Ken et le laisse continuer sa course. On arrive les premiers, Kira me regarde, il me sourit, et_ il_ bondit sur lui, _il_ lui lâche ses quatre vérités, nos quatre vérités. Ken arrive dix minutes plus tard, il est pâle, je sais qu'il ne va pas très bien, et nous l'avons exténué hier… On a recommencé, encore et encore, six fois, nous n'avons pas dormis, Ken a somnolé lorsque nous le portions. Kira rit, à gorge déployée.

- Ken a réussi, hein ? Le Tigre ne sert à rien si tu en as peur, si tu essayes de le reléguer en seconde position ! Il doit être toi, et tu dois être lui. J'ai demandé à Ken un coup de main, il aurait fini par te ronger Kôjiro ! Je ne veux pas que le Tigre que j'ai découvert se serve de sa force pour tuer, quelques coups de plus et la tête de Takeshi aurait été une purée rougeâtre ! Je savais que Ken arriverait là… où j'échouerais… »  
- Hein ? »  
- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Kôjiro aime beaucoup son goalkeeper, et le Tigre donnerait sa vie pour lui. Je te rappelle que j'ai la quarantaine, ce genre de choses ne passent pas inaperçues, à part pour des jeunes pré pubères qui préfèrent le foot au reste ! Vous n'alliez pas rester chacun avec vos œillères plus longtemps ! Tout les deux, au centre de rien, je savais bien que vous alliez vous en rendre compte. Le Tigre et toi, vous avez enfin quelque chose en commun… et quelqu'un pour vous contrôler, c'est tout ce que je voulais ! »

Il m'a repoussé, c'était un arrangement ? Jusqu'où il a été ? J'enrage, j'enrage, je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser de cette nuit. Kira nous envoie deux billets d'avion et descend le sentier jusqu'à une ville. On peut la voir de ce coté de la montagne.

- Cette promesse ? C'est Kira qui te l'a demandé ? Il t'as promis quoi pour que tu fasses ça ! Hein ? »  
- Kô… tu me déçois, je suis gardien de but, Karatéka si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas une pute, on ne me paye pas pour faire ce genre de chose. Kira m'a simplement demandé de t'accompagner et de te dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que je ressentais pour toi ! »

Je le regarde suivre Kira, mes ongles rentrent dans la terre, je les regarde s'éloigner, je suis à quatre pattes par terre, un sourire passe sur nos lèvres, je me mets en marche derrière eux, et fait grimper Ken sur mon dos. Nous courrons, courrons, dépassons Kira, lui envoyons un regard noir et glissons vers notre futur, celui du Tigre et de moi, mais surtout celui de Ken et de nous…

- On t'aime Ken ! »

* * *

Ma deuxième, elle m'a donné envie d'en faire une autre, peut-être dans un univers alternatif, ou le Tigre évoluera comme un identité parallèle... c'est en projet... A noter, c'est mon premier one-shot... waaaa ! Je trouve pas ça assez grand et développé... snif ! Je travaillerais peut-être cette histoire en chapitre plus tard héhé .

* * *

2006/ correction 2011


End file.
